


Crab Love

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: Tamatoa has a new mate, you and he fully intends to make you feel good.





	Crab Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so please forgive me if it's terrible. Hope you enjoy

Tamatoa stared down at you, his new mate lovingly. “You look ravishing Mon Trésor.” he purred running his claw down the small of your back. He gently picked you up and kissing your face with his enormous lips but paused. 

“These will have to go.” He commented tugging at your clothes with his free claw 

You pull yourself out of his grasp to sit on his claw. A mischievous grin spread across your face because you decided to tease him a little and take your time in pulling off your clothes. By the look on his face he was enjoying every second of it. He drank in your appearance as more and more was revealed. 

“Beautiful” he commented as he again began kissing your naked form pushing you back against his claw. You can’t stop the moans as he kissed around your hips. He gave a small chuckle as he stuck his tongue out and licked up your inner thigh and teasing at your folds. Soft mewling sounds came from you as you spread your legs to give him greater access. He took full advantage slowly running almost the entire length of his massive tongue over your sex. Every bump sent a jolt of pleasure through you and it wasn’t long before you were panting. Your nails scratched against the hard chitin. 

“Oh my gods Tama!” you gasp.

“Mmmm you taste delicious Mon Trésor.” He smiled licking his lips. “I think I’ll go in for seconds.” 

He once again ran his tongue over your sensitive clitoris and then all they way up your body. You would feel a heat rising in your midsection as he did. This time he didn’t want to just see you panting. He wanted to see you writing in pleasure. His tongue moved back down between your thighs and slowly entered you. You gasped loudly and involuntarily squirmed almost away from him, but you begged him to keep going. Tamatoa used his antenna to gently hold you and stroke the rest of you. He wanted to take care of his mate. His tongue pushed farther into you and wiggled against your walls as he watched your reaction, learning what made you feel good. You couldn’t stop your hips from bucking as you found the best rhythm. Your loud moans seemed to spur him on and it wasn’t long before an orgasm crashed down on you sending waves of pleasure through your body. He smiled as you writhed in pleasure under his grasp. He waited until your breathing slowed down to pull his tongue out.

“Oh my gods Tama that was amazing!” you gasp.

“If you liked that you’re going to love what comes next.” He smiled gently laying you on the sand. 

Much to your surprise he walked away from you and picked up an odd-looking necklace from one of his treasure piles. The moment he dropped it on his shell he shrunk so he was closer in size to you but still larger. You didn’t quite understand what he meant by what comes next until you saw the hungry lustful expression on his face and charged you. He quickly forced you back into a laying position pinning your wrists above your head with his claws but that turned you on even more. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” He whispered as his dactyl again forced your legs open. His tail uncurled to reveal his dual dicks. His smaller back pincers took a hold of your hips and held them in place as one dick entered your sex while the other your ass. Even at this size his dicks were huge and filled you so completely that the simple act of entering you had you moaning and mewling and he hadn’t even started moving yet. Slowly he began moving in and out of causing your breath to catch in your throat. He lowered his head and began lightly nibbling and grazing his teeth against your neck and chest. Already your breath was speeding up. With the crab’s head so lose you managed to snag one of his antenna in your mouth. You began sucking on the sensitive appendage wanting him to feel as good as you were. Tamatoa paused in his nibbling.

“Oooooh! Keep doing what you’re doing babe!” he commanded.

He rewarded you with a nice little surprise. Both dicks began to curve and twist inside of you revealing they were prehensile. They rubbed every bit of your inner walls looking for the places that would send you over the edge. 

“Harder.” You begged with his antenna still clutched between your teeth. 

He happily obliged thrusting deeper and picking up speed. It felt incredible and you could feel herself building to a second climax. You were both moaning loudly now and then he hit your G spot.

“Right there Tama! Oh gods right there!” you pleaded. 

Tamatoa began hitting the spot over and over again sending you over the edge but even as you screamed out his name he kept hitting it sending you into a second orgasm right after the first. He did this again and again until you lost count but by far the best was when the two of you came together and you felt his glowing cum spill into you. Exhaustion washed over you as Tamatoa pulled out of you. He carefully picked you up and laid you on a moss bed and covered you up.

“We will definitely do that again later.” You heard him say just before you drifted off.


End file.
